Distractions
by Rabuyuu
Summary: [shounen ai, TouyaxYukito, oneshot] Syaoran and Sakura have their first date and so Yukito takes it upon himself to 'distract' Touya, only his plan doesn't go as originally intended.


_A/N: Aah, my first CCS fic Featuring the perfect pair Touya and Yukito :fangirly sigh: Erm...so yeah. Expect shounen-ai in this. If you don't like it...you're strange XD No, really, don't like it, go away. Do like it, enjoy! Translations of the Japanese words used will be at the bottom for those of you who don't know. _

**Distractions**

"We're going now onii-chan!" The voice shouted from downstairs, floating up through the floorboards to Touya's bedroom where the boy lay in bed.

"Sure, whatever, come back before ten kaiju!"

"I wi-onii-chan! I'm not a monster!" Was the indignant reply before a small giggle went up and the sounds of the door opening and closing were heard. The house was silent.

Yukito gave a small smile down at the figure he was currently laid out upon. "See To-ya? That wasn't so hard was it?" He teased, standing up to get off of his victim and sitting beside him instead.

Touya rolled his eyes, "About as painful as you sitting on me," he replied dryly, rolling over quickly to narrowly avoid the pillow being thrown at him.

"To-ya!" Was the mock-outraged reply as Yukito looked at him sternly, weapon in hand. "I am not heavy!" He continued, waving the pillow threateningly.

"Of course not Yuki," Touya replied with a grin, sitting up properly, back slouching against the wall. Yukito breathed a sigh, throwing his pillow at Touya and collecting up the pile of books from the floor, placing them on the bed.

"I'll forget that remark if you help with this," Yukito replied with a smile, shoving one of the textbooks under Touya's nose and pointing to a particularly hard maths problem. All this received in return was a raised eyebrow from Touya and a rough cough as the book was pushed away.

"Stop trying to distract me," he told the other boy who merely grinned innocently in reply, an almost 'who me?' expression painted on his face.

"Demo To-ya, I'm not doing anything," _yet_ this mind continued as he shifting closer to the taller boy.

"I know what you're planning and it's not going to work," Touya responded, shifting away and picking up his cell phone. "I need to be ready to answer if Sakura calls and tells me to pick her up. I don't trust that gaki to protect her.

"To-ya! You know full well that Sakura can protect herself! And as much as you hate to admit it, Syaoran-kun loves her very much." His words were soft, gentle but prodding as he stared at Touya with a worried expression. "You have to accept it..."

"I know, I know," Touya replied impatiently, waving his hand. "I do accept it, but I don't have to like it. Sakura's my baby sister, I'm supposed to be overprotective."

Yukito nodded and leaned closer, noting that Touya didn't move away this time as the smaller boy creapt in, using up his personal space. "Hai, and she loves you for it...most of the time. But you have to let this be." He flicked the other boy's forehead, laughing a little at the surprised expression on his face. "You worry to much To-ya!"

"It's her first date with that brat! Of course I'm going to worry!" Touya said in response, rubbing at his forehead before turning round to look at Yukito. "Okay...I won't too much...if you can distract me," his voice was teasing but underneath it there was a hint of challenge that Yukito heard and responded to instantly, eyes twinkling as he came even closer, until he could feel Touya's body heat.

"Distract you?" He said thoughtfully as if pondering the thought, tilting his head slightly to look at Touya. "But you already foiled my plan earlier. What else could I do?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something Yuki, you're quite resourceful when you put your mind into it."

"Why To-ya, I think that's a compliment," Yukito replied happily, smiling widely at the other boy as he bought his finger up to trace Touya's lips. "And...I think I have an idea or two." He quickly replaced his finger with his lips, kissing Touya briefly before pulling away.

The dark-haired boy gave a sigh, looking at Yukito disappointedly. "I don't think that was enough to really take my mind of Sakura Yuki, I'm still thinking of ways to kill the brat."

Yukito clucked his tongue and brushed his lips against Touya's again, slower this time before pulling away, a dreamy expression on his own face. Touya's lips were so soft and gentle, always willing to press back against his own.

"Still not enough," Touya's voice interrupted his small daydream and Yukito gave out his own sigh before wrapping his arms around Touya and pushing him back down on the bed, settling on top of him and nuzzling his nose playfully.

"Not enough To-ya? Then...I don't know what I can do to distract you."

"Really Yuki? Guess I'll have to distract myself then," Touya quickly changed their positions so Yukito ended up beneath him, Touya's weight pushing him down on the bed as he smiled happily upwards, his plan having worked wonderfully.

That is, until the phone began running. Touya was off him in seconds, rushing to the phone and picking it up, pressing the right button to allow the person on the other end to begin speaking. He nodded, adding in a 'yes' every now and then, a visible stress mark appearing on his head by the time they'd finished whatever conversation they were having.

"The gaki got them lost! I knew I shouldn't have let them go, they're too young," even whilst he was ranting Touya was shrugging into his coat and walking down the stairs in a hurry to get out. Yukito followed him, putting on his own coat and smiling, even though his perfect afternoon had been thoroughly destroyed. He was happy just to be beside Touya, even if the other man was worrying up a storm about his little kid sister. He thought it was...sweet. Sweet and totally Touya, the other wouldn't be Touya without his constant worry for his sister. And Yukito wouldn't have him any other way, even if it did get in their way of their evenings together...he still had never been able to think of the perfect distraction. Maybe one day...

The End

* * *

**Glossary**

kaiju- monster

onii-chan- affectionate term for an older brother

demo- but

gaki- brat (what Touya calls Syaoran XD)

hai- yes


End file.
